Chill Ripper
Die Chill Ripper is 'n Emblem Heartless wat gevind word in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days en Kingdom Hearts Union χ. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days is hy een van die bosses van Halloween Town. In Kingdom Hearts Union χ Cross is hy 'n hartelose baas van soeke 670. Voorkoms Die Chill Ripper is 'n groot, humanoïde Hartlose bedek van kop tot tone in silwer en grys wapenrusting, alhoewel dit in Kingdom Hearts χ hierdie kobberkolom gekleur is. Die pantser op sy bene sport wit spykers en staal blou hoogtepunte. Sy helm sport twee kort, wit spykers en 'n lang, gedraaide, swart antenna. 'N klein opening in die voorkant bloot skaars die Chill Ripper se swart gesig en gloeiende geel oë. Die mees opvallende kenmerke is die gevang, ligblou, ysblades in die plek van elk van sy hande. Dit het twee Heartless-embleems, een op elkeen van sy skouer-paadjies. Storie ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' In 'n missie na Halloween Town, is Roxas by Xigbar aangesluit om 'n reuse Heartless uit te skakel. Terwyl Roxas in die begraafplaas kom, ontmoet hy Xigbar, en hulle gaan voort om hul teiken uit te soek. Sodra die duo die Suspension Bridge bereik, word hulle aangeval deur 'n groep Heartless voorsprong deur 'n Sneeu Crystal, wat Roxas as doelwit mis. Sodra die Heartless verslaan word, slaan die Chill Ripper sy pad op die slagveld, en Roxas word amper vergruis. Die twee veg dan en verslaan die Chill Ripper en gaan terug na die Kasteel (engels RTC).RTC (帰還 Kikan?, lit. "Return") is 'n akroniem wat gebruik word deur lede van die organisasie XIII in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Dit staan vir "Return To the Castle" en word gesê wanneer 'n organisasie lid 'n missie voltooi en 'n gang van die duisternis gebruik om terug te keer na die kasteel wat nooit was nie. Strategie ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Die Chill Ripper se hoof twee aanvalle is 'n lunging spin aanval wat ernstige ys-gebaseerde skade, en die oproep van pilare van ys uit die grond; Albei aanvalle kan maklik vermy word deur afstand van die Chill Ripper te hou. Dit het ook 'n laaikrag wat met Firaga geparkeer of onderbreek kan word om die Heartless te stamp. Terwyl dit verstom word, word dit veral kwesbaar vir skade. Die Chill Ripper is taamlik behendig, en sal probeer om Roxas se aanvalle te ontduik deur rond die slagveld te spring. In die storie modus, help Xigbar in hierdie stryd, maar die verantwoordelikheid om die baas af te sluit val steeds op Roxas. As dit beskikbaar is, kan Roxas verskeie Firaga-spel gebruik om die uithouvermoë van Chill Ripper vinnig uit te wis. Andersins, fokus op die vermy van die Chill Ripper se aanvalle terwyl jy HP ophou en gebruik maak van kragtige Keyblade-kombinasies en Limit Breaks om skade te hanteer. In die missie modus is dit moontlik om 'n glitch te veroorsaak waarin die spelerkarakter deur die grond val, wat die spel enjin as oop lug behandel. As sodanig is dit moontlik vir die karakter om Glide en Air Dash te gebruik, maar uiteindelik sal hulle die onderkant van die kamer tref en dadelik verval. Kommentaar en verwysings Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Emblem Heartless Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days enemies Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ enemies